All this time
by Schinken1901
Summary: When Adrien sees his father using a secret elevator(lift), He follows him. What he finds out makes him go crazy.
1. All this time

"Adrien, you will not go to the cinema! That is my _last_ word! Go now!"

He still remembered those words, as if he was told them just now. Well, actuactually he was. He just didn't want it to be real. He didn't want it to be real he mustn't even leave the house to meet his friends! That was the first time he actually was happy about not seeing his father for the rest of the day! " _Anyways, I need to text Nino._ _Oh no, I forgot my phone downstairs! Well that was that about not seeing father again today."_ When he looked into the room in which his mother's portrait was hanging, he saw his father pushing secret buttons on the artwork. When also a hidden elevator(lift) appeared Adrien started getting really suspicious. Was his father hiding something? If yes, what was so important he even made a secret entrance for it? _"Ok, that's it. I'm going to follow him. Let's see what he is hiding."_

Adrien approached the painting and pressed the buttons. And that was when all hell broke loose. With a enormous crack, so that his ears hurt, the elevator rushed down! Black, everything black. What was he supposed to do now? When Adrien already thought he would be stuck in there forever, a lamp lighted up. _"Thank God! At least I can - wait. A butterfly lamp? Keep calm, Adrien, that doesn't have to mean anything"_ , Adrien thought, trying to convince himself that he hadn't just enter Hawk Moth's Lair. "Plagg?", Adrien asked. "Oh, so finally you got the great idea of asking me what to do? And you weren't enlightened like that _**before** _you went down here? Well, I can only ask you to say the words. The safest you can do is transform", Plagg answered. "Wait. Before you transform - do you have some cheese with you?" Adrien sighed. "Here you go. But now: Plagg, claws out!" "Wait! I haven't finished my camembeeeeeert!"

Adrien, now Chat Noir, opened the elevator quietly and looked around. "Wow! That's huge!", he whispered. "Who made all this stuff?" He was looking at a huge hall made of marble. Beautiful collars made the room look even more unbelievable to exist. Over a circle-shaped window his eyes got stuck at a person. _"No. No! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be true!"_ **"Nooro, darkwings rise!"** Adrien was sad. So sad. His sadness changed. No, it turned into something. And that something, it was **fury**. It was his father, who had hurt all those people! Adrien couldn't believe it. Althogh it was so silent you could hear the butterflies wings flap, you couldn't hear Chat. You couldn't hear him approaching his father.

Adrien touched him at his shoulder and shouted at him: "Look at me, Hawk Moth! Look at your son, Gabriel Agreste." The villain's eyes widened in shock. "A-Adrien? It's not what it seems like! L-let me explain! I just wanted to -" Taken away by sadness and fury Adrien answered: "All this time...it's been you...there is **_nothing_** to explain...

... ** _Cataclysm_**

 _[maybe]_ _fin._

 **[You can decide whether I continue this or it stays a Oneshot.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! I would love some reviews to tell me what I can do better!**

 **Have a miraculous day!]**


	2. He shouldn't

**[This is the second chapter. If you forgot about the previous one, here is a short summary: Adrien finds out that Gabriel is Hawk Moth and that made Adrien go crazy and kill him using cataclysm.]**

 _About 9:30 pm on the top of the Eiffel_ _Tower_

Adrien was sitting on the railing and he still was shocked. Shocked by the fact his father had been Hawk Moth. Shocked, that he had killed his own father. His _father_. How would he ever be able to forgive himself? How would he ever be able to face Ladybug again? Her words had hurt him so much. _"How could you! He still was human, after all! You're such a **monster**..." _That word, it hurt him the most. _Monster._ _You're such a monster._ She didn't even let him explain! _Monster._ Would she have understood, if he had told her he was sad and angry when it happened? _Monster._ Should he have called Ladybug before attacking Gabriel? _Monster._ Was it really needed to kill him? " _No._ " And that was the thing, the mistake, that made him loose everything. He lost his father. He lost his home. He lost the love of his life. He lost his Baton, he had just left it on the ground of the hall, left it next to the corpse of his father. And now...he lost the balance! Facing the death, he realized it. He realized his doing was inhuman. But _he_ was not! He closed his eyes, getting ready to hit the ground. "Sorry Plagg. I failed you..." He took his ring off, expecting Ladybug to understand his doing, as soon as she would see his twisted body having crashed onto the ground. Because he _knew_ she was still watching. And deciding. Deciding whether to save him, the _monster_ , that still trusted in her. Trusted in her to save him, if anything would happen. But he shouldn't. He shouldn't have trusted her. After crashing onto the ground, he ended his life kissing. Kissing the one, he shouldn't have trusted. The one, that cried for letting him die.

 **[Sorry, if this is not the ending, you wanted it to be, but life is not a bowl of cherries. Sad endings are the most inspiring, I would say.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, although it had a sad ending.**

 **Possibly I will add some alternative endings, to make all of you feel better about this story.**

 **Have a miraculous day!]**


End file.
